When I'm with you
by Sakura-Natsu
Summary: 2 years ago Mikan and Natsume met an accident, where Mikan died. And now Natsume met a girl that looks the same as Mikan and has the same habbits as her. NxM, RxH


**"When i'm with you"**

**=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=**

**PLOT:**

2 years ago Natsume and MIkan are a happy couple, though meeting some trials would just strenghten their relationship. But an accident both changed their whole life, Mikan and Natsume encountered a car accident which caused Mikan's death and only Natsume survived. He left and stayed in Paris, getting bunch of girls, that he thought that would content him, but the hole deep in his heart is just getting wider and wider.

But when he returned back to Japan, he meets a girl that looks exactly as Mikan and has the same habits as her, is she Mikan or Just his crazy imagination?

**=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=**

**This is my 4rth Fiction from a long time, Hope you'll all like it. n_n**

**This Fiction is didicated to my previous class in the Philippines, miss you all guys, Jeremiah section rockz! Hi to Chiya-nee, Flor, Irene, Tea and all of my best friends!**

**i GOT THE IDEA OF THE STORY IN THE MUSIC VIDEO OF "WHEN I'M WITH YOU" BY FABER DRIVE**

**EXTRA CASTS:**

**=Ichinose Minori**

**17 Years old**

**(The girl that looks like Mikan) **

**=Doctor Noaki**

**28 years old**

**(the doctor)**

**=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice...All rights reserve to Tachibana-sensei**

**=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=**

**Chapter 1: I'll make every second count**

A sound of an ambulance, A sign of an accident. Doctor Noaki rushed the patient to the ER

"Pulse?" she asked a nurse "170" the nurse replied

"Blood Pressure?" she asked the other nurse "60 over 70" the nurse replied

"He's running out of blood, take a 2 bags of blood in the blood bank, type A" she said and put the oxygen on, then another nurse approached her.

"Doctor the other patient!" she exclaimed catching her breath

"What's the matter?" she asked

"She's dead already!" Doctor Noaki frowned from dissapointment, she wasn't able able to save the girl, the girl that was with the patient she is assiting now, she clenched her fist

"It's all right, lets get our hopes up and save this person now!" she encourage and the nurse noded and hurried to help the others.

She closed her eyes and said a prayer, "God, please give me strenghth!" she then followed the others.

**After two hours...**

Doctor Noaki then went out of the room where the guy he assisted a while ago was staying, and it was no other than, Hyuuga Natsume

"How's he doctor?" Ruka hurriedly asked

"Are you his family?" she asked and they all noded in aproval "Mr. Hyuuga is fine now, but he needs to over come the sadness he's feeling now!" she said and everyone went on confussion

"What do you mean?" Hotaru asked

"I suppose i'm not the one who should say it to all of you!" she repled and moved away, they all went inside with all the worried expresions in their face. And where is Mikan?, is she all right? those were the thoughts that are all stucked in their minds.

**Hotaru's POV**

All our eyes widened when we saw Natsume, he was covered with bandages, he was looking outside the wondow in a sad view. We didn't utter any single word, yet we came closer, Everything was akward, then Yui broke the silence.

"How's Mikan? Where is she?" he asked

I gasp. A tear rolled down on Natsume's eyes, it was unusual, we all know something was wrong. he opened his mouth and spoke the words everyone didn't expect and didn't want to hear, i feel unto my knees and wept and so as everyone.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

That was when Mikan died 2 years ago, until now we can't forget her cheerful, naive yet loving personallity, i should've spent more time with her than hitting her with my BAKA gun everytime, i wish i knew this was gonna happen. i should've prepared more.

And on that day Natsume was kept on saying the words "I should have cherished and made every second count". He was drowned to sadness, seems like half of himself is dead. He was the most hurted person, Mikan and him really love each other, their love started during Elementary and bloomed on Junior high and so on, but now, everything was gone in a blink of an eye.

Natsume decided to go to Paris which forth he knew would make him more better, but its not what he expected, the hole in his heart grew bigger and bigger.

**End of POV**

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

**Present...**

Natsume is coming back from Paris, the place where he tried to move on but never did.

"Put the cake at the side...no! To the other side! ah! not! In the middle!" Sumire demanded

"Permy where are we supposed to pu this cake?" Yui yelled out

"Shut up Yui! Only Mikan calls me that!" she said and their faces turn into a sad ones

"Nah! I don't know what to do!" she shouted then Mochou hold her hand

"Take it easy everyone! Just put the cake in the center, got it?" he tumbs up and Yui and the other faces brightened up

"Calm down Sumire!" he smirked

"Ok! But i hope Natsume will like this all!" she said

"Of course!" he pinched her chin and kissed her forehead. "I'll go to the other room for check up!" he winked and Sumire blushed. they both became lovers two years ago, and Mikan was the one who helped them make up.

**At the Airport...**

"Hn. Yeah, do whatever you want!" A guy in a raven hair and brown glasses closed his phone and slipped it to his pocket

"Natsume!" a raven haired girl waved her hands and next to her is a tall blonde haired guy

"Ruka! Hotaru!" Natsume took off his sunglass and approached the two. "Hows Japan?" he asked with a smile on his face

"Same as usual! Still Japan!" he replied and punched Natsume's lower shoulder as a "welcome back" sign and he punched back

"By the way, where are the others?" Natsume asked looking around

"Well, they're busy, so we're the ones who picked you up!" Hotaru replied and they started to walk

"I see." Natsume tossed his hands up, closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "I missed Japan!" he let it fall back to his lap

"And i can't wait to tell you some good news!" Ruka said

"Huh? What news?" he raised a brow

"Sumire and Mochou are planning to get married next year!" Ruka said

"Really? I wan't to congratulate them!" Natsume smiled

_**Hotaru and Ruka's mind teleportation:**_

**"It's obvious, he still misses Mikan!" RUka shot**

**"Of course he would!" Hotaru shot back**

"Hey! can you at least use those minds? i'm in the middle and don't dare to use that teleportation thing cuz it's obvious!" Natsume walked 2 steps more

"I'm here to fully move on Mikan, this is gonna be my last step!" Natsume thought

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Meanwhile...

"I'll take my leave dad!" a brunnete waved he hand while fixing her snickers

"Be careful, Minori!" her father replied, and she headed to her first duty as a watress in a Ramen and Sushi bar

Since school isn't starting yet, she's having a part-time job for her allowance and the medicine for her sick father and her mother is working in England for her school fees.

This year she got a scholarship from the Elite school Gakuen Alice. Minori is an independent girl, she can't stand watching people worrying about her

While she was going to her work she saw a blind man singing for some coins, being a nice girl sure is hard, Minori went to the old man and offer to sing for him and the man agreed.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

"Hmm...it's really dark in here, where's Ran(natsume's head servant) anyway?" Natsume asked but the two were still quiet, it's almost night and everything was dark, all was closed. Then Natsume switched on the lights and the confite fled over him

"SURPRISE!!!" everyone in the unison shouted and Natsume laughed

"Thanks guys!" he said

"Hey now, drinks are here! so let's start the party!" Yui said and everyone sat down and relaxed

"So, how's Paris?" Mochou asked

"Well, it's a nice place!" Natsume replied

"Now don't mind that! b-cuz! At last the Kuro is complete!" Koko raised his glass of wine and everyone did the same and cheers.

"April is coming and there will be bunch of new female students! Remember guys? Our goal?" Tsubasa winked

"GIRLS!" the boys shouted then Mochou and Koko felt shiver ran down their spine. Darn it! their girlfriends are watching them! the others laugh.

"Ah yeah, there's a newly opened Ramen and Sushi bar a few blocks away, care to go tomorrow? I heared their girls are all hoties and cuties!" Ruka said

"Nah! we're out!" Mochou and Koko said in the same time

"For gods sake! these two always let their girlfriends boss them!" Tsubasa joked

"We're not!" they said in the same rythm again and everyone laughed. Then Natsume stood up with his can of beer.

"Hey, where are you goin'?" Koko asked

"In the balcony, getting some fresh air!" he replied, slide his available hand to his pocket and went to the balcony. And then he saw the old tree that was connected to the house's balcony.

"Oh! you're still here?" he chuckled and gently touched it, recalling the memories they've shared with Mikan before, then he climbed to the tree and rested like he always do.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

_Minori's side..._

Minori was singing for the old blind man and with her good voice every person was coming to hear it and many throw and put some coins and even larger amount of money.

"Thanks everyone! Now for my next song!" she said and then everyone became silent and listened to the next song

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Natsume was sitting in the tree sipping some beer and spacing out, then suddenly he heard a familiar voice.

_I never gone with the wind_

_Just let it flow, let it take me where it wants to go_

_Till you open the door, there's so much more_

_I never seen it before_

Natsume gained his senses and listened to the familiar voice.

"I've heard this voice before!" he thought

_I was tryin' to fly, but i couldn't find wings_

_But you came along and you changed everything_

Natsume searched for the voice and jumped off the tree, he came closer and saw people gathering for something. It's for the voice, as he was closer his heart beat came faster and faster.

_You lift my feet off the ground_

_You spin me around_

_You make me crazier, crazier_

_Feels like i'm falling and i'm lost in your eyes_

_You make me crazier, crazier, crazier_

He was stuned, No wonder why his heart beated faster, his feet is moving on its own to go near the voice and no wonder it is familiar, All was in his mind was...

"It's Mikan's voice!" he thought

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

**Thanks for taking time to read!**

**If you've read this type of story, well it's ok! :) No offence!**

**This Story is fully didicated to all my friends and to the jeremiah section**

**Even if i don't belong now since i've transfered**

**But well, missed you all guys! Love ya!**

**Please Read and Review~ Hoped you all liked it!**

**Click this button below! hehehhe! :***


End file.
